


Star Wars: A Voice in the Void

by ABNarrative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Female Protagonist, Force Visions, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Mandalorian Wars, Old Republic Era, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Sith Code, Space Battles, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABNarrative/pseuds/ABNarrative
Summary: STAR WARS MOVIE | ORIGINAL CHARACTERS | OLD REPUBLIC SETTINGInvasion! Centuries before the rise of the Empire, the ruthless warrior clans of MANDALORE have launched a brutal campaign of galactic conquest, devastating countless systems and crippling the Republic.Against such atrocity, a maverick legion of JEDI KNIGHTS have defied the council to join the fight, shifting the balance of the frontlines, battle by battle.As the conflict intensifies, a mysterious cargo awaits pickup in the fringes of space, carrying what may well be the only hope for ending the war once and for all...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. ACT 1

**Author's Note:**

> This script was written to read as a feature-length film. It is split into four parts: Act 1, Act 2A, Act 2B, and Act 3. The full PDF can be accessed via the provided Google Drive link found above each part. For more context regarding the development of this project, please see the notes at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**NOTE: To access the full, original PDF, please click[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XprEPo3EXRnukWF2bQCSufQGs2g6xufJ/view?usp=sharing) (Google Drive).** _

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/7RTmncG)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/RSsLb3J)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/vZpBCFP)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/mtbQp0d)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/1K5dB30)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/FmvWTWc)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/jWvSYHz)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/pRK5pT5)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/7rshxfK)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/3vhSLPY)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/4fLC4JX)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/k8mhSTS)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/F6Ldc9W)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/nmVr58Z)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/TB6TC5S)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/mzhhSyM)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/DrbMkPf)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/PDJwhdh)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/HVrbXpz)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/f2hsymf)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/HpWm5fD)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/qjpTB3z)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/6D7L878)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/t2Kg05H)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/3mCMb33)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/qmQ8T7J)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/xsjS5BC)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/3p4f7K0)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/ydXy1Rh)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/fkwS4KN)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/svsnC8C)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/HPC3fnC)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/Vx0t5hh)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/1Rg2xdR)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/Qf4wKhC)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/S3LWhxY)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/jV11qbb)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/bWkbRdS)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/2kSHtPy)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/XSmPL9s)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/D9PtdH3)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/CbQmrfW)   



	2. ACT 2A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**NOTE: To access the full, original PDF, please click[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XprEPo3EXRnukWF2bQCSufQGs2g6xufJ/view?usp=sharing) (Google Drive).** _

[](https://ibb.co/Jq950Kq) [](https://ibb.co/L5QGpYg) [](https://ibb.co/M5hPbr9) [](https://ibb.co/wWY46FY) [](https://ibb.co/mbdpYXP) [](https://ibb.co/r0NzVxm) [](https://ibb.co/mN4D76j) [](https://ibb.co/fDVCwpK) [](https://ibb.co/gVxscDP) [](https://ibb.co/rHQzHbZ) [](https://ibb.co/y8T88WB) [](https://ibb.co/kGfv16S) [](https://ibb.co/YBwBgrB) [](https://ibb.co/cDdfCcT) [](https://ibb.co/KrMPfsD) [](https://ibb.co/rx7GY2Q) [](https://ibb.co/D74gy2L) [](https://ibb.co/DLB19n9) [](https://ibb.co/dQdG90P) [](https://ibb.co/X3XXDWs) [](https://ibb.co/4MZGBVq) [](https://ibb.co/hCRGhyL) [](https://ibb.co/4ppkgNV) [](https://ibb.co/34wNwz3) [](https://ibb.co/DMKkJ9v) [](https://ibb.co/vsmkjFV) [](https://ibb.co/Z25hCjT) [](https://ibb.co/jR1TNcM) [](https://ibb.co/TKwK8gv) [](https://ibb.co/mRBMX5f) [](https://ibb.co/vQ8SVr7)


	3. ACT 2B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**NOTE: To access the full, original PDF, please click[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XprEPo3EXRnukWF2bQCSufQGs2g6xufJ/view?usp=sharing) (Google Drive).** _

[ ](https://ibb.co/CKk0zFY)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/CHpYLp1)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/tLd0KKW)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/hHynpVP)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/h1tzR5G)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/DWr3bvs)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/Q9Dg88T)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/hW5k6y4)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/51dmsZj)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/nwQGK7q)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/GPBjBXW)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/VxvvhFX)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/RNWvQf7)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/N9ZTz0K)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/gwnKZGt)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/yVLSdMp)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/JHD04JL)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/M86tt50)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/D1W8v2w)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/C1ytwBN)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/z2czmgn)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/CtmDWNv)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/3Rqb4q0)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/RD8DgZG)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/CsNRxQr)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/hW2C5V7)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/Wfwg0jP)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/H4mPmsn)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/DGnYVKj)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/cy4Rwr6)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/nLrDrsk)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/L8hBmgr)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/QjjGQQq)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/YTkjWXC)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/6FrLbRk)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/dMfjKwN)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/LQNvym5)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/FbZDfV8)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/jvKZ3VS)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/YBXsL5T)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/VDc6bBf)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/3k55S2f)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/QpCbHbv)  
[](https://ibb.co/zXq9TG9)


	4. ACT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**NOTE: To access the full, original PDF, please click[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XprEPo3EXRnukWF2bQCSufQGs2g6xufJ/view?usp=sharing) (Google Drive).** _

[ ](https://ibb.co/D5XXc6L)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/0myMTX3)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/yPdt0Mk)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/K0GNt75)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/rpJtD2d)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/CHgyrRY)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/rF6TBWm)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/0jTCd4G)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/5jdyKVJ)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/61Q4V70)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/L1ZTFcz)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/3NW9D3x)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/nwLpwnw)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/6YMy1qX)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/Wg6wgnm)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/3vL4BbM)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/Bw2r8Yg)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/rFZLCvp)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/Hr0CpqR)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/1sKcf20)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/B2YvTRk)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/pZzpYKV)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/nmcTPTG)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/FxH8npJ)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/BfZV7zQ)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/tZrqHRw)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/8YjHLjG)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/BtzYmmv)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/YTj3Znh)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/3dB0D25)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/ZhTmFQB)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/CwBqhWB)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/61mQT97)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/pjzCzKw)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/YLwJySn)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/1qfY1g9)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/GPRvkJK)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/hY9PSq8)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/vVT140c)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/W6Js0Rs)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/2jFf9Kw)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/RBY2FYd)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/2KmkTbc)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/bbpCjWQ)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/dgdsPsG)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/Hz7bVBH)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/0BqxmMH)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/jwhQ20G)   
[](https://ibb.co/Drv43sN)

**Author's Note:**

> I. THE CONTEXT:  
> Long story short, Star Wars has become a bit confusing for me as of late. After the Skywalker saga concluded at the end of 2019, I was left feeling conflicted about the overall story, the storytellers, and even the fandom in general.
> 
> But it's easy to criticize or be disatissfied. I wanted to put my money where my mouth was and give it a shot, myself. I wanted to experience the challenge of trying to create a compelling Star Wars story to better appreciate why this is such a meaningful and challenging universe that we love. 
> 
> I did it for fun. For practice. And for perspective on the franchise as a conflicted fan. But mostly I did it for fun.
> 
> ***
> 
> II. THE CRITERIA:  
> 1) Write a movie set anywhere in the Star Wars universe.  
> 2) Write a movie that would act as the start for a new Star Wars trilogy.  
> 3) Write a Star Wars movie that had at least a reasonable length (the hardest one for me as you can tell).  
> 4) Write a Star Wars movie that I would want to see.
> 
> Basically, I made decisions more from a 'creative' perspective and less from a producer's perspective. BUT, I also wrote it with the hope that if the story was fun and compelling enough, it could maybe sell tickets and popcorn.
> 
> ***
> 
> III. THE HOPE:  
> My hope is to get some good storytelling practice and newfound perspective and appreciation for Star Wars. Your thoughts and feedback would help me immensely with this.
> 
> What you like and what you don't like about the story and how it's told will be invaluable feedback. And what you like and what you don't like, specifically from a Star Wars perspective will be extremely interesting to know...
> 
> So, yeah. This is my Star Wars movie. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy it!  
> \-- ABN


End file.
